


Smoke and Mirrors

by hollysphinx



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Building Relationship, F/F, and more booze, out of prison, winston is such a third wheel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysphinx/pseuds/hollysphinx
Summary: Winston Deavor is facing hardships with his sister in prison, emotionally and concerning the company.Bob comes to his aid to provide a familiar face to help him.Though his new assistant is enjoying her place in the company and by his side, Evelyn Deavor had to be released sooner or later. When they do meet, their interactions are nothing short of peculiar, one fighting over the other, entangling each other in their enigmatic minds, both determined to decipher the other.





	1. A Good Man

It was strange to be back here, more so when he wasn't accompanied by his wife and friend.  

The DevTech building, forever towering in the city's midst. The floors he walked on shone with the light reflecting off of them, polished. The atmosphere, crisp and cool. Various employees walked past, donning suits, looking forward, focused on their current tasks. Even the wooden doors he stood before seemed a little more grand now that he was here alone.

Hesitantly, he knocks on the door. 

A moment of silence.

"Enter."

The voice was frightfully sullen. How uncharacteristic...

Bob Parr opens the door and steps into the office where he finds the CEO of DevTech, Winston Deavor.

By the looks of it, he seemed to be utterly drained. He sat at his desk, looking through a jumble of papers. His hair was not in its usual neat state of being. His eyes were sunken in, mouth pulled in a rather depressing frown. Whatever energy and charisma he usually had was currently missing. But when he looked up to see his guest, his enthusiasm returned. Whether if it was forced or not, Bob didn't know.

"Robert Parr! Good to see you again!" 

"Hey, Win." Bob shut the door behind him and came forward. As he did, he could see that his office was in disarray as well. Here and there were a few stray coffee mugs. More papers were strewn about, paragraphs of unknown information and images of product models could be seen on some of them. 

"Have a seat. What brings you back to DevTech?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were holding up alright."

Winston leans back in his chair and holds out his hands to his desk and papers. "It's going great," he laughs half-heartedly. "I mean, I'm not much of a science person, but...I try my best to keep things in order.

Bob nods.

"I know it's been a bit hard without your sister around."

Winston falls silent, looking down at his desk. 

Ever since Evelyn was arrested, Winston had to take over her job in the company for some time. Though he has tried to find others suitable enough to hire, he's still found it difficult to entrust someone to her job fully.  He remembered that she could be a huge pain (as are all siblings). However, he still appreciated her company and loved it when she'd smile triumphantly after finishing a design. She'd have this grand aura of pride that was contagious, but she never sought out his praise. That was only a bonus if he gave it to her, which Winston often did. Without her, the DevTech building felt a little bigger. A little more lonesome.

Winston breaks from his silence,  a bittersweet smile appearing on his face.

"Well, things sure haven't been easy. I can tell you that they've agreed to lower her sentence to 2 years." 

"That's good news." Bob attempted an optimistic tone, hoping that his worry wasn't evident. Only about a year has passed since she was sentenced to prison. He understood that Evelyn must have been someone Winston cared for deeply, but he couldn't help but feel a sort of anger and concern knowing that she'd be released sooner. 

"Absolutely." He stands, visibly at unease now. "I just hope she's doing okay too." He turns his head to look at a clock from across the room. 

Bob follows his gaze and looks it over for some time as well. He looks back at Winston, wondering what he was thinking of right now. Was he one to assume the worst, that Evelyn was suffering in prison? She was, after all, a woman of wealth. Then again, her cold personality could be of some defense. Bob just hoped that when she does get out, she returns as a changed person.  

Clearing his throat, Bob stands from his seat. "Win." 

The other man turns to him, giving him his attention.

"I came here today to offer you some help."

Winston shakes his head and smiles sadly. "No offense, Robert, but I'm not too sure you'd do well handling Eve's work."

Bob holds up a hand to stop him. He walks back to the door from which he entered the office. Opening it just a crack, he speaks to someone in the adjacent room, voice low. Winston stands up straight, curious. As Bob steps back from the door, he allows a woman to step forward into his office.

Her hair is a striking platinum blonde hair, complexion fairly tanned. She radiates an aura of grace and poise. However, the way she clutched the folder in her hands gave away her current state of uncertainty. 

"Winston, this is Mirage." 

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Deavor." She greets him, holding a hand out respectively.

Winston comes forward and takes her hand.

"She helped our family make it in time to stop Syndrome." Bob offers, recounting the events that had occurred in his mind. They had to get to the city to save the people from the rogue omnidroid. Mirage had helped them by giving them access to a rocket, allowing the Incredibles to stop the robot just in time.

Winston nods in acknowledgement. Bob continues.

"Recently, she was let out."

"Let out?"

"Rick mentioned to us that Syndrome's assets had to be frozen and his employees had to face some jail time."

Mirage had a worried expression when Winston heard this, watching his face contort with concern.

Before they had come to speak with Winston, they had met to discuss what had went on in her time after Syndrome's demise. It was nothing special. She was of course told about Syndrome's death , to which she still felt remorseful. In prison, she behaved herself. There was nothing to benefit from if she didn't. Other than the conditions, the only other real burden was that she was truly all alone in there. Thankfully, Bob spared her and Winston of these harsh memories. 

Bob lifts his head slightly, confidently speaking. "She's come a long way from who she was before since then, I assure you."

"I was hoping I could work for you." 

Winston looks from Bob to Mirage. "I'd be more than happy to consider your offer," he begins, hesitance etched in his words, "but I'm looking for an individual who can handle very specific tasks."

"In that case, I'd like to offer you my skills, Mr. Deavor." She speaks with more confidence now, reaching for a papers within her folder. "I am educated in the computer sciences, as well as harnessing some knowledge in software. I may not be able to be as great as a designer and engineer as your sister," her tone softens, pausing, "but I'm sure I can be of some help."

Winston turns the papers in his hands, looking them over. A silence falls between them. Mirage watches him take in the information as Bob nervously looks down at her, then at him. 

Winston knew this stranger couldn't offer the same bond or experiences that he had with Evelyn. Could that be the reason why he wouldn't let anyone take her place? Because he recognized them falling short of that extra connection that he shared with her? Even if she was shut in her lab for the majority of the day, she was still there. And with her there, he felt at ease. After all, she was the only real family he had left. This stranger couldn't possibly make up for all of that. 

He remembers when Evelyn would at times call him a child when they would begin to argue. She'd point out his actions and supposedly flawed manner of thinking. Was this what she meant? Choosing someone to take her place was so simple, but he was unwilling. He dismissed the idea, starting to believe she could have been right.

Winston hands her back the papers. She takes them back and watches his expression closely. 

"I can provide a temporary employment, if you're willing." 

The woman's eyes light up, her lips curving into a genuine smile. "I would like that very much."

Bob himself smiled. Surely, this would raise his spirits, or at least get a bit of extra work of his back. 

"When can begin?" Mirage looks back at the CEO as she busily places her papers back into her folder. 

Winston's charisma shines through slightly in his response. "Tomorrow if you'd like. I'll show you around DevTech. Wouldn't want you getting lost here!"

After a bit more time of them discussing their plans for the following day, they say their goodbyes and leave the office once more. Bob could swear that Winston looked a bit more alive than when he first came in there.

As he walked back to the elevator with Mirage at his side, he asked her, "How do you feel?"

He watched as she glanced down at the floor, beaming. "It's a bit strange. I feel very happy about it, nonetheless."

"Strange?"

"To be working again. I've been doing nothing productive this whole time." She laughs at herself, almost pitifully. 

Bob gives her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine. Winston's a good man," he says as the elevator door closes lazily before them.

 

 

 

 


	2. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston welcomes Mirage to DevTech, but once the tour comes to an end, he has a favor to ask for.

"We mostly just use this floor for the big company meetings. Or special occasions, if they do arise."

Mirage watched the CEO gesture to two large doors as he walked past them. It was evident to her that this man was a man of action, a people person. For that, she was somewhat grateful. He was likable and easy to converse with. On the other hand, keeping up with him was a task all on its own. 

She had first met Winston at his office in the late morning. He donned a light grey suit whereas Mirage wore a white pea coat. After cheerfully greeting her, he led her around the building, making their way to lower floors from the top.

"Special occasions?"

"Of course!" He turns back to her, grinning. "Some years, we hold a small holiday festivity in the DevTech family."

As they continued, Mirage mulled over his choice of words. 

 _Family_. 

"Ah, this room is one you should concern yourself with."

Winston walks forward, fetching the door for the newly employed. As she walks in, Mirage sees a few people inside, staring at their screens or attending to large wired machines.

"IT room?" 

"Correct," Winston affirms as he himself inspects a few of the devices. "Most of the valuable or delicate equipment is kept here as well." 

From this level, the two continue the tour, using the elevator to spare themselves from viewing other work offices. As they did, the CEO kept a lighthearted attitude. They chatted pleasantly on the works, but also on a few of Mirage's interests and opinions.

"Now, I'm curious to know how you became interested in technology." Winston asked as they walked down a hall. Other individuals passing by would give him a brief smile or nod in greeting.

"It's simply something I understand," she states. "There's an order to everything. I remind myself of that when I don't understand something." She looks to him. "Not to mention that it's a developing science. There's always something new to do with it."

She's pleased to find Winston smiling appreciatively in response to her answer. "A very good way of viewing it. We're always in need of new, fresh ideas."

"But why do you ask?" 

"You don't really seem like the type to be invested in that sort of thing." 

"Well," the woman tips her head slightly, looking away from him. "Looks can be deceiving." 

There was a sudden silence after she spoke.

Mirage stops, finding that she had taken a few steps forward alone. Turning around, she sees Winston standing in front of a silver door, a keypad at its side. He stood there, that animated expression of his faltering. Slowly, she came to stand beside him.

"What's in there?"

He blinks, as if he had been in a trance. 

"Uh, this was.. _is..._ Evelyn's lab."

Mirage returns her attention to the door. During their tour, he hadn't spoken a word about his sister. The only information she did know had come from Bob before their meeting yesterday. She only knew she'd been a threat to the supers' return.

She was brought away from her thoughts when he heard her employer chuckle. Looking up at him, his expression was pained. Bittersweet.

"She refused to give me her pass code for it." His eyes rested on the keypad. "She valued her privacy. And a quiet environment, I suppose. She wasn't one for company in her work space."

"She... _isn't_ ," Mirage offers gently. It perturbed her slightly that he was speaking of her as if she'd passed away or no longer existed in this time.

Winston appears to break free from his melancholic state. When he glances at Mirage, he seems surprised, as if having forgotten he had someone with him. 

"Of course! She isn't." His voice is once more jaunty, but Mirage can tell it's forced.

The rest of the tour is somewhat uncomfortable for her. She couldn't help but notice Winston's unease as he introduced her to other project managers and a few of the top technicians. She could sense his gradual fatigue. Nonetheless, he continued to push himself, remaining positive on the surface. But Mirage could see past it all, discerning his current state of being. 

By the time they reached the main lobby, she was more than sure of herself that if she didn't say anything, Winston would fall apart from all of his efforts to remain cheerful.

So when they stopped before a grand window, overlooking the body of water, Mirage braced herself and spoke.

"Mr. Deavor?"

He hadn't offered any other way to address him so far, so she did so formally.

The man brings his attention away from the scenery and looks to her, that same, artificial expression of happiness still on his face. She'd only known him for a day and a few hours, but she could tell it wasn't something in his character.

"I know very well it's not my place to discuss the matter with you," she pauses, carefully choosing her words. The last thing she needed was for him to let her go after only one day. "However, I have a feeling you're not well, due to the events that have occurred." She watches his defenses waver. "Is there anything I can do?"

Mirage had to admit to herself, that last part had been hasty. Why would an unfamiliar individual want to talk about personal problems? She hated to admit it, but she was somewhat out of touch with her people skills.

But Winston only looks at her sympathetically. He doesn't seem offended or unsettled in the slightest bit. 

"That's very considerate of you to ask," he begins, "but I don't think so." He lets out another half-hearted laugh. 

 "Is it that noticeable?"

Mirage doesn't have to reply. The man sees her look of concern, to which he takes as an affirmative answer.

 For a time, they remain silent in that area of the lobby. The waves are barely audible through the glass. They both watch as the water eases in, then pulls back, white foam bubbling up near the surface. A sense of something almost like grief hangs thick in the air. It's suffocating, keeping the two from looking at each other again. Mirage readjusts her shirt collar, overwhelmed. 

"We were so different. And I know I didn't tell her this too often..."

The woman looks up. He's still looking out into the distance.

"But I did love her."

Mirage remains silent, awaiting to hear what he had to say next. He struggled to continue, chest heaving.

"Maybe she came off as cold and a bit mean-spirited." He shrugs. "Maybe I was too naive. Annoying to her." Winston glances down at his shoes, then closes his eyes. "But I cared-" he stops himself, his brows furrowing. "I  _care_ for her."

Mirage was suddenly caught off guard. (Something she knows doesn't occur too often for her.) She can see that this man was beginning to tip over, pouring his thoughts and emotions out to her, an acquaintance at the very least.

"Going to prison was probably the right thing for her. Or, I tell myself that. I want to believe it. But after this year without her..." His eyes open, returning his focus on the rhythmic motions of the waves. 

He doesn't finish.

A hand has been placed gently on his arm. 

He looks down at the woman beside him. To his surprise, she has remained calm and at ease through this exchange.

At least, that's what Mirage conveyed on the outside.

"She's not gone forever, Mr. Deavor." She removes her hand. "She  _is_  coming back."

"I suppose," he sighs. The oppressing mood is lifted slightly, his voice a tad more lively now.  "I just might be afraid, thinking of what might happen when she does come back."

"She'll be happy to be back." Mirage smiles softly at him. "Happy to be back doing what she loves. And to be back with you."

Her spirits lift when she witnesses a grateful grin appear on her employer's face. He finally meets her gaze once more. 

"You know how to make it sound like a sure fact, Mirage."

As he sighs in relief, he straightens up and pulls at his shirt cuffs. 

But when Mirage begins to turn away from the window, Winston stops her.

"Mirage. A favor?"

She awaits his request attentively, finding a trace of distress in his expression.

"You are more than welcome to refuse. But I would appreciate it if you accompany me to see Eve, when the time does come."

When Mirage doesn't reply immediately, he frantically adds on, "Again, you are free to say no! I just-" His gaze goes up towards the ceiling, as if he'd find the right thing to say written there. "I'm not sure how she'll react. Or how I will, for that matter. But I'd feel much more confident with someone there with me." 

The woman glances out into the rest of the lobby, almost empty at this time. The request was certainly unexpected. Then again, she could assume that Winston trusted her at this point, having shared with her his previously trapped sentiments. The only thing Mirage was truly concerned about was the fact that this was a family matter. She'd hate to possibly be caught between something unpleasant between the siblings. Then again, she felt a certain pride and delight in feeling trusted, depended on even. In addition to this, she suspected an almost twisted curiosity lurking within, but she immediately drowned it out.

"I'd be honored," she replies simply. 

She could swear she heard Winston heave a sigh of relief. When Mirage does return her gaze back to him, he's already removing himself from the window. She follows close behind, leaving the scenery outside,  the waves continuing to roll gently.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very pleased to hear that you guys were enjoying this! Thank you for the support!


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and Mirage earns herself a place in the DevTech family.
> 
> The time has also come for someone to return to it.

After the exchange in the lobby, Mirage found herself growing closer to the CEO as time went on.

Within weeks, Winston Deavor had allowed her to move up from her trivial position as a secretary to a technician. As her knowledge in the computer sciences continued to shine through in each position, she was granted more difficult assignments, to which she accepted gratefully. At this point, she was also calling Winston by his first name.

Though they did grow closer and more comfortable around each other, Mirage felt little to no romantic affinity or tension, and Winston appeared to feel the same way. Winston was a pleasant individual to have around and speak to. He had a natural social charm that she personally had developed a liking to.  

However, even when other employees hinted their interest in her, Winston remained casual in their interactions. 

Mirage suspected that one factor of her disinterest had to be due to his use of power. She was uninterested in his passive, almost too-friendly use of it. Although, he did manage to get tasks and projects done, so she found him to be respectable nonetheless.

What was to be a temporary employment had flourished into a trusting partnership.

Mirage had become part of the DevTech family. She became acquainted with other members and employees, attended the holiday festivities, drinking and laughing with them. When she thought back to these eventful nights after work, she felt a faint warmth blossom in her chest; Mirage could never hold back the smile that came to her lips when she felt it.

It was like being part of a true family. Accepted, supported, cared for. She had forgotten what that was like some time ago. 

She'd hate to somehow ruin it. 

What scared her was that she knew what  _could_  ruin it.

 

 

"Are you alright?"

Mirage's voice was gentle as she spoke. 

They were both seated in a car, Winston at the wheel. He was advised not to be driven there in the company's limousine, as not to draw attention. He didn't argue; he'd imagine that Evelyn wouldn't want the unnecessary attention either. 

"Definitely." 

She watches him loosen his grip on the steering wheel and sink into the seat. His focus is on the wire gates in front of him. Beyond it, he could see the prison itself. He swallowed as his optimism was drowned out by his worries.

Mirage took a deep breath. She wanted to put him at ease, but the heat of summer wasn't helping. Even with her hair tied up and a sleeveless blouse, the heat, accompanied with the tension built by their silence, made her feel hot with frustration. 

"What if-?" 

Winston stopped mid-sentence, stopping himself before he could say something more. In response, Mirage watched him expectantly, prompting him to continue.

"What if she comes back and wants nothing to do with me?" 

"She's your sister." She hadn't meant to be firm, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat exasperated. Winston had family, not to mention she was the only family he had left after the tragedy. He should feel grateful for her, criminal or not. "Even if she doesn't, you're all she has. You, at least, should love her back."

Winston blinked back his surprise at her sudden resolute tone. 

Both of them looked up when they heard the metallic clang of the wire fence before them. A stoic-faced guard was walking forward with someone else at their side.

Mirage flinched when Winston abruptly sat up. Without a word, he opened the car door and began to fumble with the seat belt. Mirage followed suite, uncertainly so. She came to stand next to her employer in front of the vehicle.

She had to clasp her hands behind her back to control her immediate agitation. She was finally meeting this individual. All this time, she was like a ghost, seemingly unreal, like a character from a story or tale. She was cold and distant, a workaholic. She liked working late and spoke with a voice as sharp and cold as an icicle. At least, that's what she surmised when Winston would recount times with her. 

The woman that came forward  didn't  fit the image in her mind. 

For one, her hair wasn't short. Her hair was tousled and damp, as if it was recently washed. It barely reached down to her shoulder blades. 

She walked with a certain unwillingness, lazily almost. She would've appeared to be like any other lowlife leaving a prison weren't it not for her expression.

Her head was held up, her sunken eyes looking forward. The woman's lips were fixed in a tight, austere frown, creating a false air of authority. When she stopped about a few feet away from them, the guard beside her stopped next to her as well. 

This was Evelyn Deavor. 

It was as if the world had stopped and was now watching the scene, awaiting a response from either three of them, the sun their hot, blinding spotlight.

The most curious thing occurred. 

Mirage glanced at Winston to see if he was going to make any move. When she turned back to his sister, she found her looking back at her. 

She felt herself freeze. It was not out of fear or surprise, but almost as a challenge. What would his sister make of her, this stranger that had accompanied her brother?

A smug smile appeared on her lips, "I see you managed to replace me." Her voice was faintly hoarse, but still managed to be harsh and mocking. She watched Mirage carefully, searching for some reaction, but she was reluctant to give her one. So Mirage only stared back at her. Evelyn reluctantly turned her attention back to her brother. 

"How long did it take-"

She didn't finish.

Within a few seconds, Winston had rushed up to her and took her in a grand embrace, burying his face in her hair, regardless of its current state.

Evelyn was caught off guard, her foot shifting to regain balance. It broke Mirage's heart when she saw her struggle a bit, her hands pushing between them to get him to let go. But this only prompted Winston to hold her tighter.

 His sister stood still for some time before  giving in. She allowed her head to lean on his shoulder, looking away to hide her pained expression.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of all the chapters I had done. Wait until next Sunday for the next update! I usually post them on my tumblr. Sorry this one was a bit short.


End file.
